The Silent Invasion of Jasper
by TimeLordBud
Summary: It's Memorial Day weekend and June Darby finds herself working a four day weekend at Jasper Memorial but before she knows it she is swept up in an invasion of Jasper by forces she has never seen before, forces that want to find the Autobots. Could the mysterious man known as The Doctor be involved? It's the world of the Transformers meeting the word of Doctor Who! STORY COMPLETION!
1. Chapter 1: Fear of the Dark

**Transformers Prime/Doctor Who**

** The Silent Invasion of Jasper**

**Chapter 1: ****Fear of the Dark**

"June." she heard her name called "Your patient's back from post-op" Finishing up her notes June Darby got up and made her way to follow the orderlies as they pushed the cart into the room at the end of the hallway. It was a normal routine for June, Take the patient's vitals, stay with them and made sure they were comfortable. Usually the patient had a Foley catheter already in and about an hour or two it would have to be taken out depending if their bladder had woken up from the anesthesia. June normally worked the ER of Japser Memorial, but ever since Jack became an ally of the Autobots, He wasn't spending as much time at home. June found herself with a lot of free time to take extra shifts at the hospital. This day she found herself on the Post –Op ward, caring for patients that were recovering from recent surgery.

The rail of the cart was lowered as the patient was put into position to be transferred over to the bed. June saw her patient was a teenage girl; she could transfer over herself if she had too, but she had the extra hands and they needed the workout. Making sure the Foley catheter and the IV were not in danger of being pulled out she moved across the bed and grasp the sheet the girl was on .

"Ok boys nice and easy now on three, one, two, and three!" She then pulled the girl onto the bed. She was still groggy from the surgery and probably nodded off in transition from the post op room to the floor.

"All right, I have it from here. " She said as she dismissed the orderlies.

She examined her chart and read the post op notes, she was recovering from a tonsillectomy, not a bad procedure but it required a long recovery time. She was in store for a lot of ice cream eating, not a bad thing June thought to herself.

June began to nudge her awake "Rachel...Rachel wake up dear, your surgery is over."

Slowly the girl began to open her eyes; she looked to see the smile of June looking down over her. Rachel instinctively gulped, her eyes shut from the pain that racked her throat.

"Yeah your throat's going to be raw for a while, you should take it easy." June instructed.

"I-is it...over..." She asked in a scratchy voice.

"Yeah, your back in your room now, "June said softly" I'm going to take your vitals every 15 minutes for the first hour and then taper off, I'm giving you something for pain in your IV and then after you wake up some more I'll give you some ice cream for that throat..."

"Where's my dad?" She asked

"Your dad left a note he had to leave for a meeting, but he'd said he would be back tonight. "

Rachel blew out a disgusted breath as she shook her head in frustration; he was a busy man and always jetted off for work. Rachel was used to it, she practically had to raise herself since she was 9 when her mom left for Baja and never came back. She felt a tear or two well up in her eye, maybe it was the anesthesia but she wasn't as good at hiding her feelings as she normally was, June immediately caught her disappointment.

"Hey , tell you what. I'll sit with you until you wake up a bit more..." June said as she injected the morphine into her IV. Rachel soon felt her head get light as she drifted off to sleep.

Rachel was a pretty sixteen year old; she had blond hair, blue eyes and was on the cheerleading squad with her friend and cheer captain, Sierra. She lived in Jasper all her life with her father who worked as an architect in one of the towns firms. She was a pretty and she was intelligent, but living in a boring sleepy town, she got bored easily. She often found herself in detention for when she acted out of boredom. It was her way of filling up the day with good memories, so she could avoid the bad dreams at night.

Rachel Rogers hated her dreams, rarely were they happy, mostly they were vivid, filled with images she couldn't understand or comprehend, the worst nights were terror filled. Shadows stalking her, a feeling of dread, the sound of mechanical stomping, then the images of a blank expression followed by a cold steel hand raising up to cover her face, She tries to scream but nothing comes out until at last darkness envelopes her.

She awoke with a frightful gasp, and could feel a warm caressing hand on her forehead; It was soft and caring, a motherly feeling she hadn't felt in a long time. She looked to see it was Nurse Darby by her bedside, her warm smile beaming down to Rachel like a noonday sun.

"Bad dreams? " She asked "My son Jack still gets them from time to time. "

Rachel saw her badge and remembers the name Jack Darby from school. He was in her grade, not a bad looking guy, He seemed real attached to his bike.

"Jack Darby?" Rachel asked "You're Jack's mom?"

June nodded "Do you know him?"

"I think he likes my friend Sierra," She said trying to sit up "He's kind of cute, but we rarely see him anymore, He must like to ride his bike a lot."

June paused and smiled a little as she thought of Arcee, "Yeah he's very attached." She said as she placed a selection of vanilla ice cream, frozen yogurt, and smoothies before Rachel. "Ok young lady eat up all of this, we need to reduce the swelling in your throat. Those tonsils are gone for good so we have to make sure the sutures heal up fine, ok"

Rachel took a mouthful of ice cream and smiled. She liked June, from what she could tell she was a very nice person. She hadn't even noticed June removing her urinary catheter, until she saw it being thrown in the hazardous waste bag.

"This is the start of summer vacation for you isn't it." June asked "Yeah "She said softly "What a way to start it, huh?"

"I dunno Rachael you could be on another planet or deep in the earth..."June said remember of the past few months with the Autobots. June then saw the odd look given to her by Rachel."I…read a lot of science fiction!" June recovered awkwardly.

"Look All I'm, saying is these outages have been going on for about a couple weeks now the Hospital administration is tired of it and wants it fixed yesterday! "Said the burly maintenance man Ted Logan to hi subordinate Max. "I'm not happy about it anymore than you do."

"Yeah, I just think it sucks it's the weekend of Memorial Day, "Max said thinking of the BBQ he could be eating now.

"All the more reason to get it fixed as soon as we can!" ted said as they made their way down to the lower levels of Jasper memorial Hospital. The dusty old hospital had corridor upon corridor of the underground levels. They go two to three floors down to check the system of wires that supported electricity to the hospital. For weeks now the hospital underwent various power outages and "brown outs" . The power and water company did their part and checked every part of the power grid that the hospital was attached to. It was them deemed the power problem was lied solely on the hospital. For the third time the hospital sent its crews down to find the source of the problem

The first thing Ted and Max noticed was there was no lights in the lowers levels, sans for the red dim of the emergency signs. The hall way was cool and the air stale as they made their way through the darkness. With their flashlight beams up they followed the map to the Electrical Room. Max traversed down the darkened hallway as a feeling of dread crept up on him slowly and deliberately. It was a feeling that gained strength tenfold when he realized that Ted was no longer following him.

"Ted? Ted! Teddy! Where are you man!?" He yelled, as he heard a loud crash behind him. He followed the sound to the far corridor. "Ted! Ted don't play around this isn't funny!" Max shouted as he turned the corner to see nothing but complete darkness. He had a screaming instinct that pleaded with him not to go down the hallway. Max then quickly turned to leave the hallway as the last thing he ever saw was a grey metal hand reaching for him.

"Justice will be served!" He heard a cold metallic voice call out, before the darkness took him.

June stayed the hour through her lunch break in Rachel's room, just sitting and talking with the girl. They talked about Jack the most, Rachel confided that while Jack had a infatuation with Sierra, Rachel herself had a small crush on June's son. June then happily showed Rachel pictures of Jack from his younger days. Knowing full well she had given Rachel plenty of ammo for blackmail. June the left Rachel to get some rest as her lunch hour ended.

She made it back to the Nurse's station when she noticed something rather odd occurring. June looked at the white poster board behind her and saw that a good number if not all of the patients on the floor were marked for discharge. She saw orderly's taking patients out of their room as they were fully dressed to go home.

"Carmen!" She called out in a long tone that said she was not amused. Patty the other nurse on the four day weekend shift with June came out of the Medications locker with her clipboard in hand.

"Carmen…..Why are there so many patients leaving!?" June said in disbelief.

"The Doctor on call discharged them.." She said "He would visit them and told them to go home as they were fine."

June's mouth hung open as she picked up the phone to call the Nursing Manager on call on the 7th floor, the Telemetry ward.

"Barbara! It's June!, look the Doctor on call is telling patients to go home! And-"

"I know June! Isn't it great! We might actually be able to send some nurses home this weekend!" Barbra said as June blinked in disbelief. June wondered if the whole hospital was going mad and immediately thought if it was a Decepticon plot. "What are you saying Babs?"

"I'm saying he was just here and he discharged our entire floor, At first I was shocked like you but somehow our patients were fine! , Everything was normal, labs and vitals. We saw no reason to keep them."

June could feel a rising rage in her, as she was not convinced at all these patients should be leaving. Especially the patients on the telemetry ward. She had been a nurse long enough to know the type of patients can't "Just go home" . June picked up some discharge orders written by this Doctor on duty.

"He was working his way down the floors, he should be on your floor next, I think he said his name was.."

"Dr. John Smith" June said as she read the name on the discharge papers. "Lemmie call you back Babs."

June walked out to the floor as she saw two patients leaving with their loved ones being pushed by orderlies. She looked through room after empty room, until as last she heard a voice coming from Rachel's room.

"There we go!, now open up wide and say Ahhh!" She heard a voice say.

She went into the girl's room and stopped as her eyes saw the sight of the mysterious Doctor who had taken it upon himself to let nearly all the patients in the hospital to go home. The first thing June noticed about him was the large mop of brown hair on his head, it was parted to one side as he had a wide forehead, He wore a white Doctor's coat over what appeared to be a brown tweed jacket, a blue shirt with maroon suspenders and a maroon bow tie. He stood over Rachel's bed as she laid flat on her back. He was holding some kind of device inside of her mouth. It emitted a green glowing light with a high pitch buzzing sound from within Rachel's open mouth.

"What are you doing!?" June shouted "Take that thing out of her mouth!" It was loud enough that there was more than one awkward glance staring down the hallway.

He took the metal device out of her mouth and pressed a button as the tip of it sprang up into four metal prongs, he looked at it closely as if he were taking some kind of reading off of it.

"There we are Miss Rogers! Now sit up and tell me how you feel!" He said in an excited tone that had a British accent to it.

Rachel blinked as she sat up and gulped hard as she felt her throat. Nothing no pain, no soreness, It was as if nothing had happened to her throat.

"I um, I think I feel fine…" Rachel said in a voice that was no longer raspy.

"Now just wait a second!" June growled as she took her pen light and nudged her way past the Doctor, and lit the light down Rachel's mouth. June examined her throat and saw it was a normal healthy throat, without tonsils, infection or even surgical scars. The throat was healed perfectly. June stood up and faced the Doctor," What did you do to her!?" She said in a sharp and biting tone.

"What do you mean what did I do? I fixed her throat and a couple of cavities!, You should lay off the sweets young lady!" The young Doctor pointed at Rachel "Or at least switch to Jelly babies!"

"Doctor John Smith I presume? June asked

He smiled warmly as he pulled out a black billfold and showed it to June, It showed his medical credentials, He was a Doctor out of England and that he worked for a place called U.N.I.T. As quickly as he showed the credentials he put it back in his tweed jacket, "You must be June Darby!, now be a dear and help Miss Rogers gather her things, I'll be discharging her so she can enjoy this Holiday!"

"Excuse me !" June said as interrupted her.

"Please! Please! Just call me The Doctor…" He said proudly

"Doctor!," June said harshly " I don't know who you think you are but you are showing gross negligence by sending whoever you want home!"

"Nurse Darby, I can assure you everyone I sent home is fine, they were even happy to go home so they could enjoy the sun and eat hot dogs, which why you lot eat those things is beyond me! The stuff that gets put in them besides Rat excrement and Bug parts…"

"You can bet I will call the board of Health today!" June threatened.

"The board of health has taken the day off today as well.' The Doctor announced.

"Tuesday morning then!" June said in a raised voice.

June was about to read The Doctor the riot act, when the lights began to flicker on and off in repeated succession.

The Doctor looked up spun on his heel as he stepped up on the chair next to the bed, June looked at him incredulously as he pulled out his mechanical wand and scanned the light fixtures. He pulled it back and looked at it closely.

"I don't mean to interrupt your fascination with your wand.." June said sarcastically.

"Screwdriver," the Doctor muttered "It's called a Sonic Screwdriver, What do you notice about these light twitches?" He asked as he hopped down.

June rolled her eyes "The hospital is on a sketchy part of the grid, It usually does that."

"The lights flickered on and off in the same pattern and always 5 to 15 minutes apart." Rachel noted as they saw she was sitting up and dressed as she was tying her shoes.

The Doctor raised his eyebrows in approval, "What a clever girl, very observant Rachel!, I am impressed!" He congratulated. "Now where is the main power grid for the hospital?" he asked.

"The basement," Rachel said "My dad works for the firm that designed the new additions to the hospital."

The blond girl stood up "I can show you if you want."

The Doctor smiled as he whipped off his white lab coat to reveal the tweed jacket underneath.

June immediately protested " I don't think that's a good idea young lady, even if you appear to be healthy, you don't even know this man! I don't think your parents would approve."

"Mrs Darby, My mom left us when I was nine, and "Going to a meeting" Is my dad's code for "I'm staying in Vegas for a week or two". When I get home there will be at least a couple hundred in the cookie jar for pizza." Rachel said flatly "It's not like I have anything to do for the next couple of hours."

Rachel started to walk out of the room with The Doctor, " Wait!" June called out "Thanks to The Doctor, I now longer have any patients, so I'll come along, if anything to keep an eye on the both of you!" She pointed.

The three loaded on to the elevator that went down to the lower ends of the hospital, they saw the countdown from the 4th floor to the basement, Beyond that were lower levels.

"That's right " June said as she looked at the buttons " The lower levels can only be accessed by a key and only the building manager has that. June blinked as Rachel proved her horribly wrong as she pulled out a keychain from her satchel. Picking the odd looking key she stick it in the lock and turned it as the elevator continued down to the lower levels.

"Dad always made copies." She said simply.

The doors opened as the darkened hallway greeted them; The Doctor marched out with his companions in tow. He scanned the air with his Sonic Screwdriver as the green light illuminated the dark. Rachel caught her breath as she clutched the smock of June tightly.

"Are you ok Rachel?" June asked.

"y-yeah, just not a big fan of the dark, that's all." Rachel said softly.

"Most intelligent beings have a basic fear of the dark," The Doctor said "And they are wise to do so…" He said as his screwdriver began to emit a small beep.

"What's going on Doctor?" June asked as she held Rachel's hand. She wasn't normally afraid of the dark, but for some reason she was filled with a sense of dread.

They continued down the hallway turning corner after corner following the pulse of the screwdriver.

"So Doctor, Why did you feel the need to send all of our patients home? " June finally asked.

"I was passing through town and I found an odd signal originating from this hospital, I needed everyone out but unfortunately the right people I needed to make that happen took the weekend off!" The Doctor huffed. "You lot …"

"How far did you say this electrical room was?" The Doctor asked Rachel.

"Just at the end of the hallway, why?" Rachel asked.

"Because I'm not sure this is part of the hospital" the Doctor said as he pushed the tip of the screwdriver into a control box, and turned on the artificial lights. They soon saw they were in a corridor with soft blue walls. The design on the walls were definitely alien, on each side of the walls were a clear glass that was painted with frost around the edges.

"Oh my God…." June said as the color left her face, She could see that in these cases were people in a cryogenic sleep. On their heads were a metal like crown with a red light glowing near their temple. June knew these people; they were maintenance men, and hospital volunteers, patients and even nurses she knew that worked in different parts of the hospital.

The Doctor looked at the readout on the digital display on the chamber they were held in. "It's ok June they are still alive." He said

"I don't care we have to help them! We need to get them out of there!" June yelled as she took out her phone. She immediately thought this might be a Decepticon plot, and if so she had to warn Optimus. She checked her phone to see she had no reception down here.

Then the doors slid shut at the end of the corridor they just came in, and then from the same part of the corridor the two side doors opened, as they heard a series of loud metal clunking. Like heavy footsteps against a metal floor. Rachel and June soon saw what was making the loud noise. They were the footsteps of metal men. At least June hoped they were still men, they were a light metal grey, and they looked like they had black rubber insulating in between their leg and shoulders joints. Their faces held a blank expression of two black eyes and a slit for a mouth. And on the top of their heads protruding out of their ears were two rods that connected back to the top of their heads.

Then they spoke. "**Intruders will be tried! Intruders will be tried!, Justice will be served! Justice will be served! The Cybertronians must be found! The Cybertronians must be found!" ** They repeated in dull metallic voices. They were at least six of them that were marching toward the Doctor and his companions.

"Doctor what they are!?" June yelled as Rachel screamed.

"They are called Cybermen!" The Doctor said as if he were very familiar with them." You need to listen to me as what I have to say is very important!"

The Doctor then grabbed both June and Rachel's hand. "Run!" he shouted.

They ran in the opposite direction as they heard the advancing of more Cybermen emerge from the corridor. Covering a good distance of the underground base, it soon became apparent to the Doctor where they were.

"I can't believe this is part of the hospital!" Rachel said as she kept close behind the Doctor.

"That's because it's not part of the hospital!" The Doctor stated "This is the ship of the Cybermen."

"Who are they?" June asked "What planet are they from!?"

The Doctor stopped to a walking pace as he looked at June oddly. "The Cybermen are from the sister planet of Earth called Mondas. They were people once, but they gradually converted their bodies into metal, leaving only their mind and I have fought them time and time again." The Doctor stated.

"And you're not just a medical Doctor " Rachel said " You're an alien aren't you?"

"Again the clever girl." The Doctor smiled. "And Yes, I'm not human if that's what you're asking; now I'm curious June, You didn't ask if they were an alien, you asked what planet they are from. Tell me how many aliens do you know."

June gulped as she tried to find the words to describe the Autobots. She was about to speak when they were suddenly enveloped by a white light. They each felt lightheaded as the light grew brighter.

"Doctor! What's happening?" June asked

"Hang on! It's a Teleport!" The Doctor said as the three were scooped up by the teleport beam.

Within moments they found themselves in another part of the ship. Rachel blinked her eyes as the feeling of vertigo left her. She looked to see she was inside a large beam of light. She pushed her hands though it and saw she couldn't penetrate it, no matter how hard she pushed.

"You can stop Rachel, it's a force field. Nothing will get through it." The Doctor said.

Rachel looked to see The Doctor and June were trapped alongside with her in their own force field cages.

"Just stay calm you two, I promise I will get you out!" The Doctor said as from around the room the lights slowly came on. They were in the Cyber control room, as 7 to 10 Cybermen were positioned about at various work areas. In the center room was a large control table that emitted a holographic image of the Earth.

"What are they doing Doctor?" June asked as she looked at the metal men busy in their own work.

"They're scanning the Earth, they are looking for something." The Doctor said " Oy! You lot! That's right over here!" The Doctor yelled out as he got the attention of the Cyberman whose head rods were black, the only one in the room with that feature.

"That's right! I know your scanning the planet. Well you can stop, you got me! "The Doctor said "You can let these two go now, Take me to your leader!" He mocked.

The Cyberleader marched to them and analyzed them. "The Prisoners will be scanned, Justice will be served."

"Hang on a minute! It's me!, the Doctor!" The Doctor said flabbergasted "Don't you recognized your sworn enemy!?"

'What do you mean sworn enemy!?" June asked incredulously.

"Yes, sworn enemy, every time they tried to take over the Earth I've stopped them time and time again." The Doctor recanted.

"How many times have they tried to take over the planet?" Rachel asked.

"I don't know I've lost track after the hundredth time, that isn't important. What is ,is why don't they recognize me?" The Doctor said as a metallic arm with a cybernetic eye was lowered from the ceiling. It fired a laser beam that spilt into three smaller beams. The laser began to scan each of them, over and over.

"Scanning scanning scanning." A Cyberman repeated. Then an alarm sounded at the beam abruptly stopped.

"Scan found! Trace signature of enemy element has been detected!" The Cyberman announced.

"Sieze the offender!" The Cyberleader ordered as two Cyberman approached the Doctor and his team.

"That's it now let's get on with it then!" The Doctor said, once he got out of this force field he could work on his plan that he was making up as he went along. Except his plan took a sharp and unexpected detour as the two Cybermen didn't take The Doctor.

They took June instead.

"No! No! Let me go! Let me go!" June screamed as she struggled against the steel grip of these metal monsters.

"Extract the information about the Cybertronians from her mind, and then convert her. "The Cyberleader ordered.

"What trace element did you find on her!? And Cybertronian? This is Earth not Cybertron!" The Doctor argued as he saw the Cybermen as they slammed June onto a Cyber conversion table. June gasped and breathed heavily as the metal restraints clamped on her wrists and ankles. Finally the last brace enclosed around her neck and pulled her head back on the table.

"ANSWER ME!" The Doctor shouted.

"Trace elements of the fuel Energon has been found on the female, through her we will find the Cybertronians hiding on the Earth!" The Cyberleader told the Doctor.

Soon a metal crown was lowered on June's head. She gasped as her body went ridged and her mind was probed. The Doctor and Rachel saw on the holoscreen images from June's mind flash on the screen. Everything was projected from when she was born, to her growing up, School, Giving birth to a child, seeing her husband leave for the last time, raising her son by herself and finally the images of large robots appeared on the screen.

The Doctor recognized the beings as Cybertronians, Particularly the Autobots and the Decepticons. Instantly The Doctor had the answer June didn't have the chance to tell him. Somehow she knew these robots that were being sought out by the Cybermen, but for what purpose? The Doctor vowed to find this out.

Then on the hologlobe two points on the planet were highlighted. One was a moving target high in the Earth's orbit, and the second was on a point just outside of Jasper Nevada.

"Enemy Cybertronians have been located!" The Cyberleader announced.

"All right good! Now let the woman go! She is of no further use to you!" The Doctor demanded.

"Incorrect." The Cyberleader said as metal components dropped from the celing and rose from the floor. They hovered around June, as an orange light shined on her face. June screamed as the metal fitting began to install over her body. The Cyberconversion of June Darby had now begun.

**Next Time: The Doctor and Rachel are locked in a race against time to save June Darby. What do the Cybermen want with the Autobots and the Decepticons? ** **The Doctor is determined to find out and stop the Cybermen. In doing so, The Doctor will discover**** a deadly secret leftover from Gallifrey's past.**


	2. Chapter 2: Perspicacity

**Transformers Prime/Doctor Who**

** The Silent Invasion of Jasper**

**Chapter 2: Perspicacity  
**

For a brief moment in time Rachel's breath stopped. The moment she saw Nurse Darby as her mind was being probed she froze in pure fear. She felt fear, not the fear that she might be next, or they might never survive today. Rachel had the deep fear that Jack would have to live a life without a mother who loved him. As the orange light hit June's face, Rachel saw that there was no look of fear on the woman's face, no panic, no anger, nothing. June just looked forward in a blank stare as the metal components began to fit on her feet and legs. Rachel didn't have to ask the Doctor to know the Cybermen were going to turn June into one of them.

"Doctor!, We have to help June!" Rachel called out in urgency as she saw the Doctor with his Sonic Screwdriver. He pointed at sever key points of the force field barrier.

"I know Rachel! I'm trying to get us out but I'm going to need your help!" The Doctor said as he worked furiously at the force field.

"Yes! Anything!" Rachel agreed.

"You have to help June resist the Cyber conversion!, You only have a few minutes before they remove all of her emotions and turn her into one of them!"

"Ok, how do I do that!?" Rachel shouted

"You must make her remember! Make her remember who she is and how she is human! You can do this Rachel I believe in you!" The Doctor called out.

Rachel took a deep breath and called out to June" June! It's me Rachel! Listen to me!, you have to fight this! Don't let them turn you into a machine! Please remember who you are! You're my Nurse! You were the first face I saw when I woke up from surgery! You stayed with me even as my dad left me!"

Then Rachel for a brief moment saw June blink twice as she began to silently mouth some words. Rachel saw she was on the right path to reaching her. Then Rachel gasped as the metal chest plate of the Cybermen was fitted over her chest. The arms and hands were next as the machine prepared for the phase of the Cyberconversion.

"NO! June! Fight it! Listen to me! Listen to my voice!" Rachel pleaded "Don't do this! Don't leave Jack! Remember your son Jack!, He loves you dearly! Please don't leave him behind!, Don't let Jack become like me! Jack needs his mother; I lost mine a long time ago! I don't want to see Jack lose you!"

June gasped as she started to remember Jack her son, Images flashed in her memory of the day Jack was born.

What day was it? _"It was a Wednesday morning"_

June remembered as she woke up that morning to find her bed soaked when her water broke as she woke up. Her husband got up when his shorts were soaked. It was a rain filled morning as they got to the hospital. The Labor was quick, and Jackson David Darby was born weighing in at 7lbs 5 oz.

June gasped under breath as a surge of emotion hit her. Both Rachel and The Doctor noticed the twitch in June's face. "Rachel! It's working keep it up!" The Doctor yelled as he tried to find a weak spot in the force field.

Then June screamed as the arm and hand parts of a cyberman, began to be fitted on her arms. Rachel immediately thought of the baby pictures June showed her of Jack. Rachel had to act quickly if she wanted any hope of saving the Nurse.

"June!" Rachel screamed "Remember the pics you showed me of Jack? They were when he started to walk! Remember the picture of the time he got into the baby powder and he spread it all over the room?, What about his 6th birthday?, he had it at Cheesy McCheeserton, and he was so excited to meet they guy in the rat suit that Jack accidently hit him in the family jewels!"

"June you have to remember Jack growing up!" Rachel yelled, pounding her fists against the force shield.

Memories began to flash in June's mind and on the holoscreen of a young Jack growing up. He was such a curious and intelligent young man. Always thoughtful and courteous, Jack was always willing to help out in chores around the house. June forced a laugh as she began to remember her son. Still the Cyberconversion wasn't about to let her go without a fight. The final part of the conversion began when the last part of a cyberman, the Cyberhelmet. Soon was fitted over June's head cover her head and face completely.

"Doctor!" Rachel shouted as fear seized her,

The Doctor looked up to see the final part of the conversion taking place, "Ohh! Rachel hurry! You have to make her remember and feel every emotion!" He said as he continued to try to find a way out of the force field.

"June! If you leave now, who will Jack have? "Rachel yelled "Who will he have that will care about him, watch over him, care for him like you can! June! Answer me June!" Rachel cried, hot tears streaming from her eyes.

"Jack!?" June called out as she gasped and blinked she could see darkness all around her as the metal mask began to seal itself over her face. Then on the holoscreen , the Doctor and Rachel saw images of a young Jack crying as a man walked out of the door. June held him tightly as it was apparent that the man was Jack's father as he left their lives forever. Then Images of Jack growing up and going to school, finally images of Jack with a blue motorbike. Only this motorbike seemed to transform into a large robot. June then remember being taken by men in green military suits and June at the mercy of a giant black and purple female robot, which was part robot, part spider. June began to gasp and cry as a surge of emotions hit her like a tidal wave.

More images of these large metal robots filled June's mind as she saw her son involved with them, the fear that her son was in danger followed by the pride she felt that her son jack was now growing into a young man, a man with a destiny that could very well change the course of the earth.

"Doctor I think it's working!" Rachel shouted as she saw images of Jack she never dream existed, Jack struggling to get his mom out of what appeared to be webbing, and then finally Jack in a space suit standing before a large green swirling vortex and then leaving through it with the same large blue female robot.

"JACK!" June screamed as the cyber armor popped off on her. It worked, somehow against the might of the cyber conversion, June fought to retain her humanity and she succeeded. June blinked against the bright lights that were shining in her face. She was still secured to the table but for the time being she had stopped the program. The table and the mechanisms around the table began to spark and sputter as large black smoke began to billow out of it.

Soon she had the attention of the Cyber leader and three of the Cybermen, as they turned to see the computer had broken down. "**Computer has been disabled, Cyberconversion has temporarily failed. "** A Cybermen announced.

"**Repair the machine and then repeat the upgrading process**!" the Cyberleader ordered.

"Oh excuse me!" The Doctor called out as the Cybermen turned to see The Doctor and Rachel now free of the force field. "Hello you lot, did your forget about us!"

Before the Cybermen could act the Doctor pulled out a small silver cylinder from his tweed jacket. With a twist of the top the infostamp shot forth a beam of concentrated energy. It obviously had an effect on the Cyberman as they sparked and flailed their arms. They sparked and grunted as they stooped over motionless.

"What did you do to them Doctor!?" Rachel asked as they raced over to the table that June was still strapped to.

"It's called an info stamp! "he said as he pointed the metal up " a tiny cylinder that's capable of storing over a million googlebytes of information! I pretty much overloaded the Cybermen's memory banks!, now to get June out!" He said as he used his sonic screwdriver to free June of the restraints. June looked around as she tried to catch her breath. She was extremely weak, and barely coherent. Immediately she collapsed in Rachel's arms as she dropped to the ground.

"Oh no! ,June!, June! Wake up!" Rachel said as she shook her gently." Doctor I think she's dying!"

The Doctor knelt down as he saw June was extremely weak, "Fighting the Cyberconversion took everything out of her. "He said sadly.

"No Doctor! Please don't let her die!, not after all this!" Rachel pleaded with the Doctor.

She then saw the Doctor take both of June's hands. Quiet fell over the Doctor as he closed his eyes and concentrated. Rachel then saw a sparkling glowing golden energy seeped from the Doctor's hands onto June. June soon began to inhale deeply as the energy seem to have a healing effect on her. June then blinked as she looked around.

"What's happening!?" June said in a scared tone.

"Yes Doctor what did you do!?" Rachel added.

The Doctor smiled " I simply used my regenerative energies to heal June!" He said proudly. " I just gave ten years of my life to save her, Worth every second to save the mother of one of the most important man in the history of the human race!"

Before June and Rachel could grill on him what THAT meant, the Doctor stood up and began to examine the control panel of the Cybermen and more importantly the holomap that highlighted the two points on the Earth, "Now to figure out who's controlling the Cybermen and why do they meant the Cybertronians!"

The Doctor began to type away furiously at the computer controls looking for the answer. "What do you mean? Why do you think the Cybermen are being controlled?" June asked.

"Because June, Cybermen have no concept or need for Justice!, They'd be happy to simply upgrade their enemy to pad their numbers!, No someone is pulling the string s of the Cybermen and I will find out!" The Doctor said with an aura of determination in his voice.

"Ah ha!" The Doctor said triumphantly "See that's the thing with these Cyberships! " He rattled "They always have a booster reversal circuit!, which in any time stream is a circuit that reverses a boot up system. So if I do this!" He said as he fidgeted with some wires and machine parts. He took out his sonic screwdriver and activated a control on the computer. Instantly the felt the room trembled and shook as a bright golden light enveloped them and the Cybermen in the room. As the light melted away the Doctor and his companions saw they were in a different place entirely.

June and Rachel blinked as they saw other Cybermen lined about the room attached to various wirings and tubes. They were in a stasis of sorts as they stood still, waiting for orders.

Rachel gasped as she counted all the Cybermen lined up against the wall. "It's okay Rachel!" The Doctor assured "They are asleep of sorts; whoever is controlling them is doing so very carefully!"

"Doctor where are we?" June asked looking around at her surroundings, the room was dark grey and silver and in an Octogon shape. The Doctor walked one of the metal panels, hit one of the hit panels with a thump of his fist. The metal panel began to recede up as it revealed a clear glass panel. Bot June and Rachel gasped as they saw they were in space overlooking the round silhouette of the Earth. From off to their side they could see the outer edges of the Moon just beyond them. "W'were in space!?" June gasped "This is incredible!" as Rachel went to the glass and touched it, she giggled as it soon sank in she was looking at the Earth.

"That's exactly what Marie Curie said when I showed her the Earth from above!" The Doctor bragged "She still owes me two franc's for losing that bet!"

"Now.." the Doctor said as he spun on his heel and marched to the front of the room." To find out who is controlling the Cybermen and help free them!"

"Free the Cybermen Doctor?" June asked "I thought you said the Cybermen were your enemy!"

"That they are June, but even they don't deserve to be pawns at the hands of a greater evil!"

"HELLO!" The Doctor called out "THE DOCTOR WILL SEE YOU NOW!"

It didn't take long for the Doctor to be answered, except he was answered five times in five different voices.

"You are most curious…."

"Most curious"

"Very curious indeed!"

"Who are you?"

"Why are you curious?"

Said five different voices one after the other.

"Did you just think it was going to be that simple?" The Doctor said as both June and Rachel stood closely behind him and watched. "Or did you not think someone was watching!"

"We do not know who you are"

"No we don't"

"Nor do we care"

"Care we don't"

"But you will NOT interfere!"

The five voices said again in a robotic tone that each hid a different emotion.

"We will have Justice!"

"Yes we will!"

"Justice we shall have"

"Cybertron will answer"

"Justice will be served…"

"We'll see about that! " The Doctor challenged "Come out so we can see your face! Or should I say 'Faces'"

Then the round platform that the Doctor and his companions were standing on began to rise up as a hole in the celling opened up and lifted them onto the next level.

They soon found themselves in a dome like room and like the level they were just had, this level too had dozens of Cybermen in stasis around the room. They could see above them was a metal platform with a railing, then from the platform rose three metallic mechanoid beings. They were large and egg shaped, and on them were five faces.

"You will be judged and then we will judge the Earth!"

"Put on trial"

"If anything for our amusment!"

"Amusement we shall enjoy"

"How do you plead?"

As each face spoke, the mechanoid would quickly spin and stop on each face that was about to speak.

"Doctor , What are they?" Rachel asked as she clutched on to his arm.

"Rachel, June" The Doctor said "Meet the Quintessons."

**NEXT TIME: The story reaches it's pulse pounding conclusion as the Doctor squares off against the Quintessons and learns of their deadly plan of revenge against the Autobots and the Depticons. If the Doctor fails, Earth will fall in a cataclysm like no other! Plus someone's life will change forever!**


	3. Chapter 3: Denouement

**The Silent Invasion of Jasper**

** Chapter 3: Denouement**

All June could think of was her son Jack, She wanted nothing more than to see him again. Thoughts filled her mind of never seeing her son again and even worse of him having to live a life without her taking care of him. She knew William would do everything in his power to make sure Jack was ok even if Jack could survive on his own. Still that very thought filled her with deep seeded dread, a dread that as a mother she could not push away. All she could do was put her faith and hope into the man whose arm she now clutch to, the man known to her only as The Doctor.

"You will represent the earth!"

"Represent the Earth!"

"Accused of hiding the offenders!"

"Charges have been set"

"You can plead for mercy; it sometimes helps….Sometimes"

"Doctor!" June said "What do they mean? What are they Doctor?" She said as she looked at the hideous egg shaped mechanoids, leering down at them from above.

"So let me get this straight, you want us to stand trial for the people of the Earth?" The Doctor asked the Judges.

"Yes , you will stand as this planets Champion!" The face that looked like it was highly amused said.

"You have no idea how correct you are.." The Doctor said smugly "Then I invoke article 31 of the Shadow Proclamation!, I demand time to confer with my client to mount a subtle defense!"

The lead Quintesson spun quickly and stopped on the Face that was elongated and looked like it wore a red crown. "We normally don't recognize the Shadow Proclamation but we find you highly amusing, Very well, you will have 10 minuets…."

The Doctor turned back to his companions. "The Quintessons are a race of engineers each face represents a facet of their being. "He described. "The scowly face represents Rage, The Smiling fat face represents Laughter, the Suspicious Face represents bitterness, and the grimacing face represents doubt."

"What about the face that looks like a skull?" Rachel asked

The Doctor paused before answering "Death."

The heaviness of the Doctors words sank into June and Rachel, before he finally pepped up into a boyish smile. "Chin up you two! Here's what we are going to do!" He said cheerfully.

He place his hand on each of their shoulders and drew them in close " You two stay behind me and do not look fearful, show no sign of fear, anger or sadness. They thrive on making their victims squirm! No stay strong and trust me, and when I tell you to, run…" He said as he turned back to face the Quintessons.

"I hope your plan works Doctor.." Rachel said while hiding behind the Doctor.

The Doctor saw she had a look of fear, shock and excitement all rolled into one look. "Trust me, I'm the Doctor!" He smiled.

"All right your badness! We are ready!" the Doctor announced.

The Quintesson spun and stopped on the Grey face of Doubt. "Your planet stands on trial for harboring the rouge Cybertronians! If found guilty we will obliterate the planet with the rouge Cybertronians on it , How do you plead?"

"Guilty as charged!" The Doctor announced as he felt the sharp intake of breath from the two women behind him "But I have a better question, just WHY is the Earth on trial? Why are you seeking the Cybertronians? You're going to obliterate us anyway, at least tell us why!"

The Quintesson spun and stopped on the smiling face of laughter. "You are like a braying astro donkey human! Stalling to hold off the inevitable but very well…" It spun again and this time stopped on the green face of Death.

"We Quintessons are the masters of Cybertron, the Cybertronians are our creation and therefore our property. They rebelled against their true masters and thus must pay for their transgressions. They waged a war that destroyed the planet we created for them to inhabit. They fled like the cowards they are to continue their pointless war on the Earth, and the Earth and it's people gave them safe harbor to continue their senseless war. That is why they Cybertronians and the Earth are accused of, Futility."

The Doctor ran his fingers through his hair and straightened his bow tie "Well that's all you had to say. Now I call for a motion of a mistrial!"

The Quintesson judged spun and once again stopped on the face of laughter "Are you serious?, On what grounds?" He asked mockingly.

"On the grounds that I accuse you the Quintessons, of failure to uphold a contract, gross negligence and above all cowardice!" The Doctor said accusingly.

The Quitesson spun again and stopped on the face of rage "On whose behalf!?" It said angrily.

"On behalf of the Time Lords of Gallifrey!" The Doctor announced.

June and Rachel immediately noticed that the Quintessons suddenly grew silent. What the Doctor said had a profound effect on them and he now had their full attention.

"Need an explanation?" The Doctor said as he pulled out his sonic screwdriver and activated one of their holopanels" Let me pull up a thought screen! "he Doctor said as he projected his thoughts into the holoscreen.

" I agree you Quintessons created the Cybertronians, but you forget who created you first! " The Doctor said as the images of his home planet of Gallifrey . "You were first created by the Time Lords to create an army to fight the Daleks in the Great Time War!"

Then the images shifted to fire and explosions and from the clouds of black smoke and fire, emerged the image of a Dalek, the most feared race in all of creation.

"EXTERMINATE!EXTERMINATE!EXTERMINATE!" It screamed.

"You created the Cybertronians but you lot got it wrong did you? You forgot when you created life that you could not control life that life itself takes over! They rebelled and forced you off Cybertron." The Doctor explained as the images of the Quintessons fleeing from the revolting Cybertronians filled the holoscreeen. "You came back to Rassilon begging for your lives, and what did Rassilon do in his 'kindness'? "

The Doctor showed images of the Lord President of the high council of the Time Lords, a stone face man dressed in maroon robes; he held a staff on one hand on one the other he wore a metal gauntlet. "Rassilon , ordered you take the Cybertronians place in the war! He put you on the front lines at the Battle of Arcadia! But what did you do when you first saw the Dalek war ships descending upon you?" The Doctor asked as the images then shifted to a planet in the throws of chaos and fire.

"You turned tail and ran! It was your direct cowardess that caused the fall of Arcadia!" The Doctor said as the Quintesson ship was shown leaving Arcadia as the planet exploded.

"You dare put the Earth on trial when you yourself have committed the most grievous offense against any of the known universe! You failed to do your part in the Great Time War, and in turn countless beings suffered!"

The Quintesson spun and stopped on the face of Death," You are either very bold or very stupid human! Who are you to make such accusations?"

"Who am I ?" The Doctor said as the images came on the view screen of his previous incarnations, ten different faces passed through the holoscreen , each one were different, some were of older gentlemen, some wore outlandish clothes like a multicolored scarf or a leather jacket. Until at last the final image of the Doctor was displayed.

"Hello!" He said "I'm the Doctor!, The last of the Time Lords!"

June and Rachel watched intently as the Doctor's tone suddenly changed to a low and menacing tone. "Now listen to me carefully, I am this planets defender, and I give you ONE chance to leave peacefully or else…"

"Or else what?" The Quintesson laughed as the other two Quintessons laughed, "You're going to stop us?"

"Yeah, me…" The Doctor said ominously.

The Quintesson spun again and stopped on the face of Judgement " We have deliberated and come to a judgement, we find you and the Earth guilty, You and your planet will be eradicated!"

"Then what happens next is of your own design!" The Doctor said as he pulled out the info stamp from his jacket and pointed it at the Quintessons. "Rachel, June!, Cover your eyes!" The Doctor said as he fired the bright energy beam at the Quintessons. He made sure he emptied the entire contents of the infostamp before it finally gave out as it's contents of knowledge was expelled.

The light cleared and the Quintessons still remained. The Quintessons then began to laugh with all of their face at once. The laughter face stopped to address the Time Lord. "You have failed Doctor!, the weapon you possessed had no effect on us whatsoever!"

"Oh no, what I did wasn't for you, "The Doctor said " It was for the Cybermen!"

Then from all over the room the dozens of Cybermen that were previously in stasis began to move and pull the wires that were attached to them off.

"What I did was break your hold over the Cybermen! This is the first time in a long while I bet that they are free of your control, and I imagine they weren't very happy right now!" The Doctor said as the Cybermen began to wake up and realize where they were and what was going on.

The Doctor began to walk backwards and nudge his companions to move back with him, as the Cyberman began to take full control over their actions.

**"Hostile enemies will be deleted! Quintessons are hostile enemies, Qintessons will be deleted!" ** The Cyberleader said as he and the other Cybermen raised their arms and their arm cannons popped out from their forearms.

"We have lost control of the Cybermen!" The Quintesson face of judgement shouted " Sharkticons! Come to our aid!"

From the far door that slid open emerged a dozen or so purple and grey Cybertroniand emerged, they growled as they saw the Cybermen. They then transformed into huge bioped creatures with round lime green eyes and rows of sharp razor like teeth. Almost immediately the fight between the Cybermen and Sharkticons commenced.

"Run! Get to cover!" The Doctor shouted as he led his companions to safety behind a wall of crates. June and Rachel saw the battle between the two robotic factions June saw as the weapons of the Cybermen were effective if the blaster bolts actually hit the Sharkticons. The Sharkticons had the numbers as the swarmed the Cybermen and tore them to pieces with their teeth. The Cybermen growled and roared in pain as sparks flew from their body and they were dismantled by their attackers. It wasn't long that the floor of the spaceship was cluttered with the dismantled parts of the Cybermen.

"Come out Doctor!" The Quintesson face of doubt called out, "We know you are hiding!"

The Doctor raised his hands in surrender as Rachel and June both did the same.

"Your pitiful attempt of defiance was amusing, but in the end you failed!" The face of doubt spoke.

"Oh I wouldn't claim victory just yet!" The Doctor said with a sly grin. "You see while it appears you have beaten these Cybermen you failed to notice one important detail!"

Then the severed heads of the Cyberman that lay on the ground in turn began to emit a small electronic beep, one by one each head began to beep and flash a tiny red light over and over .

"You see , Cybermen share the same information, when they were finally freed, they immediately relayed their information of their whereabouts to the Tenth Cyber legion. They are the Cyber legion that patrols this sector of the galaxy!" The Doctor explained " And they should be arrive just about….now!"

Then from the black of space coming out of warp appeared 20 or so Cyber war ships. They quickly surrounded the lone Quintesson spaceship, suddenly a robotic voiced filled the air inside the Quintesson courtroom.

**"Quintesson spacecraft" **The Cyber Controller spoke "**Be warned, you have now declared war upon the Cybermen! We will proceed to deleted you!"**

"Doctor!" June said "Are they about to destroy this ship!?"

"Yes June, they are going to throw everything they have at this ship!" the Doctor grinned as June grabbed him by his jacket lapels.

"WITH US ON IT!?" June shouted

'Oh I guess I should do something about that!" The Doctor said as he pulled out a tiny metal pipe that resembled a dog whistle. Blowing on it June and Rachel at first heard no sound, and then they started to hear the sound of a mechanical grinding, and gradually they saw their surrounding begin to change as the outline of a massive room began to form around them. Rachel then grabbed June as they both screamed as the TARDIS finished its final dematerialization around them and the Doctor.

The Doctor ran to the console of the TARDIS as he began to furiously pull and push various switches and levers on the console that was a mish mash of various junk and buttons.

Both June and Rachel took a seat on the car seats by the console as the Doctor continued to work on the console. Then the TV monitor next to him came alive as the voice of the Quintessons could be heard.

"Doctor! Don't do this! We beg you!" The five faces pleaded.

"No Quintessons you did this to yourself!" The Doctor said coldly.

"HAVE PITY ON US!" They screamed.

" I have pity for you! Goodbye Quintessons." The Doctor said as the TARDIS disappeared from the Quintesson ship as the cannons of the Cyberships reduced the ship and its occupants to scrap.

"Hang on ladies!, I will get you home in a few seconds!" The Doctor said as the inside of the TARDIS began rock from side to side, both June and Rachel clutched on to the arms rests of the car seats.

"Doctor! What is this place!?" Rachel asked her eyes wide open with wonder.

"This Rachel is my ship! The TARDIS, it stands for Time and Relative Dimension in Space!, and it's the best ship in the universe!" he bragged.

Finally the inside of the TARDIS stopped shaking as the center collum of the Time rotor stopped bouncing up and down.

The TARDIS grew still as it came to a full stop. "Allrighty ladies!" The Doctor said as he took then by the hand and led them down the small stairs to the doors of the TARDIS. "Everyone please disembark!" The Doctor said as he opened the door of the TARDIS for them.

They walked out to see The Doctor had landed the TARDIS inside of the Autobot base in Jasper. They looked to see the Autobots staring at them with their guns drawn. Their optics went wide as they saw June Darby with them. The immediately put away their guns and stood up and seemed to breathe sigh of relief.

"June!" Acree said as she knelt in front of them "You've been missing for two days! Jack's been beside himself!, are you ok!?"

"Ah yes Arcee I'm fine actually!" June said as she turned back to see Rachel gawking at the ship they just walked out of. June saw it was a simple blue telephone box, She sae Rachel as she walked around it in amazement and then opening the doors again to poke her head inside and out. Rachel clapped her hands and laughed in utter fascintation.

"Mom!?, MOM!" Jack said as he ran to his mother and hugged her tightly." I was so worried when they found all those people that went missing in the basement of Jasper memorial, and then you went missing and no one could find you!" Jack said with relieved tears in his eyes. "I-Im just so glad you're ok!"

June hugged her son tightly " Im ok Jack…I'm ok!" She saw the Doctor walking up the staircase that led to the upper comouter area of the base; He did this to get a better view of Optimus Prime.

'Optimus," The Doctor began "When I suggested you leave Cybertron I meant for you to find a uninhabited world for your people to start again, not settle on Earth!" He growled at the Autobot leader.

"Doctor! It is good to see you again!" Optimus said "Sadly our ship was damaged by the Decepticons and we were forced to land here. We have been protecting this planet from the Decepticons ever since."

The Doctor moved his hand over his mouth and mumbled to himself as he was talking his thoughts out loud. "Ok, I recognize you are a force of good, and you will defend the innocent. Just know this Optimus, The earth and its people are very dear to me. I will defend them to my last breath. What I'm trying to say is, don't make me come back to fix your mess…"

"We understand Doctor, "Optimus said "The safety of the humans has and will always be our top priority."

The Doctor nodded as he walked back down the stairs to see June and Jack at the bottom.

"Oh hello!" the Doctor said as he grew excited at the sight of Jack Darby." This must be THE Jack Darby!; the Doctor said excitedly as she shook his hand. "You are brilliant! And you are going to do great things! May I please have your autograph?" The Doctor said as he pulled out an autograph book and a pen and handed it to Jack.

"Ok…." Jack said awkwardly as he began to scribble in the book. "If you could please make it out to the Doctor and write,: 'To the Doctor, Best wishes and sorry about the Fez!' "

"Ok you two, "the Doctor said to June and Rachel, "It was nice to meet you, and thank you for everything!" the Doctor smiled as he patted them on the shoulder and crept back inside his TARDIS. They then saw the TARDIS disappear with the sound of the mechanical grinding, and as soon as he arrived, he was gone again.

**Later that night. **

Once again the nightmares kept June awake. She could still hear and remember the awful time she spent about to be converted by the Cybermen. She recalled being dragged by the arm by the Cybermen and the deep fear she felt that she would never see her son again. Jack was off aiding the Autobots on a mission while June sat alone back at their house.

Her eyes were already red and moist from crying. This was a bother horrible event to be piled on top of other horrible events that recently popped up in June's life. She sat up in her bed and stared at the bottle of tranquilizers sitting next to the bottle of vodka. For a brief second the thought traveld in her mind that she could just end it all by swallowing every last pill in the bottle with the Vodka.

She would fall asleep and never wake up; Jack would be on his own. But he had proven time and time again he could take care of himself. So what was June needed for any further? As quickly as the thought of suicide entered her mind, she quickly chased it away. Those thoughts were becoming very common for her, and she knew there would come a day when she would not be able to chase them away so easily.

Taking another shot of Vodka, she heard her phone ring. After the fifth ring she finally picked up. "H-Hello?" She answered slowly.

Immediately she could tell the voice on the other end was British. "Uh hello, is this June Darby?" The voice of a British woman asked.

"y-yes " June answered " this is she."

"I believe we have a mutual friend, Ms. Darby. The Doctor told me about you and wanted me to see if you needed to talk." She said

"I-I'm not sure I follow." June said her voice partially breaking.

;I know the feeling, the feeling of utter terror, helplessness and fear of it happening again, Because I've traveled with The Doctor before. It's both exhilarating and horrifying at the same time. I've been where you are June, and the Doctor contacted me and wanted me to be there for you. To be a friend if you needed it, you're not alone June, you never will be.

June gulped as the feelings of happiness washed over her. She began to cry softly "t-Thank you….." She whimpered. June then took a deep breath and wiped her eyes. "I'm sorry I didn't catch your name?"

"Oh forgive me! I sometimes forget small things like that!" The voice on the other line said "My name is Sarah Jane Smith."

Rachel Rogers ate a piece of Pizza silently as she peered out of the window. Apparently since the Doctor delivered her to the Autobot base, she now knew that Jack Darby, Miko Nakadai, and Raf Esquivel knew about alien robots living on the planet Earth. Of course the big robot called Optimus Prime had told Rachel that for now she would have to be under the Autobots protection. She looked to see the one they called Smokescreen sitting outside her curb in front of her house.

Rachek had been chatting with Jack and Miko about life with the Autobots. Suddenly it became clear to her why Jack was never around. He was always at the Autobot base, hanging out with the Autobots. Even his motorbike which he was always on was one of them. She chuckled softly as she realized it was a female robot. How she wanted to tell Sierra so much about Jack and Arcee, it made her ache, for she could never tell Sierra. If she did she would jeopardize her safety.

Rachel shook her head as she sat back down on the couch in the large empty house. Rachel had just closed up the chat and was about to go to bed, when she heard the familiar sound of the TARDIS coming from the kitchen. Getting up she raced to the kitchen to see the TARDIS had landed in her kitchen!

From within popped out the Doctor "Oh Hello Rachel!" He said as he walked out and looked around. "Is this your kitchen?, Too bad I already had dinner with Queen Victoria, or else I'd see if you had some Fish Fingers and Custard!"

Rachel smirked and crossed her arms "Did you forget something?" She asked.

The Doctor raised his eyebrows "Ever observant you clever girl!" he smiled. "Actually I was thinking. You see I recently had two very dear friends of mine, Amy and Rory part company with me. Amy told me, actually made me promise, to never travel alone. So I remembered from the hospital, you mentioned you were on summer holiday. So I was wondering…" He said as his words broke off.

"Yes?" Rachel smiled a little.

"How would you like to come with me and go see the universe? This box here doesn't just travel in space; it also travels in time and space!" He bragged at the rapped his knuckles against the door of the TARDIS.

Rachel grinned as she opened her robe and flung it off of her. Underneath the robe she was fully clothed. She wore a pink cardigan sweater over a white dress shirt, a blue jean skirt with two brown loafers. "Oh hang on!" She said as she raced to the living room to grab her laptop and a pad and paper. Setting the laptop and pad on the kitchen table she wrote a quick not to her dad.

**Dear dad**

** I'm off to a business meeting! Don't wait up. Love Rachel.**

She grabbed her laptop and followed the Doctor inside the TARDIS. She looked around to the inside of the TARDIS control room; she could hear what appeared to be a mechanical breathing sound coming from all around. She looked as the Doctor began to flip switches and pull lever from around the console.

"So Rachel Rogers, All of time and space, anywhere and any when, every star that ever was!," The Doctor smiled " where do you wanna start?"

**The End**

**A/N : Hey guys I really hoped you enjoyed this story! Do you want to follow the further adventures of the Doctor and Rachel? Then be sure to add me to your follow list and follow me as I post their new adventures in the Doctor Who section of !**


End file.
